Choose to Stay
by captainofswans
Summary: Liam and Killian truly were inseparable-since the moment their father left them.


_A/N: I'm very sorry for this one. There are lots of Jones Brothers feels._

_Oops._

_Listen to: 'How To Save a Life' by the Fray, 'Papaoutai' by Stromae, and 'Liam's Death' from the OUAT OST._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>"Liam, wait up!" Little Killian exclaimed, hurrying after his brother, nearly tripping over his own two feet.<p>

Liam had always, always been there-so, Killian was always nervous to be without him.

"C'mon, Killian! We've gotta get to the docks before Papa leaves!" Liam called back to him, slowing his pace just a little for Killian.

"Liam!" Killian exclaimed, "I think I see his ship!"  
>"I do, too, Kill!" Liam grinned in response, reaching back and grabbing Killian's hand as they ran towards the docks.<p>

The two boys pulled to a stop as there seemed to be a large gathering around the ship. Killian and Liam exchanged a confused look before Liam nodded.

He dragged Killian through the crowd, despite people's protests. By the time they reached the front of the crowd, the ship was already sailing away.

"Liam, where's he going?" Killian shrieked.

"That man is on the run again!" Someone in the crowd yelled, followed by a number of affirmations.

"Liam?" Killian pleaded, looking up to his brother, "Liam, what's happening?"

Liam's eyelids fluttered as he watched the ship sail out to sea, their only hope of surviving, drifting away.

"Liam?" Killian repeated, his voice laced with tears as his older brother simply tugged him close.

"I think it's just the two of us, now, Killian." Liam whispered, holding Killian tight, "I won't ever leave you. We'll always be together, brother."

* * *

><p>"Killian?" Liam asked through the door, knocking again.<p>

Killian didn't like that Liam was about to start his training as a naval officer. That meant he was going to be left alone again. So, he vowed to lock himself in his room until Liam was gone the next morning.

"Killian, please come out." Liam pleaded, "I have something to show you."

He simply continued to look out the window from his room at the orphanage-a place he didn't want to be at in the first place. But, he and Liam had learned to make it their home.

"Kill." Liam spoke, clearly exasperated, "Please, at least say something?"

"I hate you." Killian grumbled, knowing his brother couldn't hear it.

"Please let me in? I want to show you something before I go." Liam begged.

Finally, the door seemed to open, but Killian didn't turn away from the window.

"I'm glad I can still pick locks." Liam chuckled from behind him. Killian felt the bed dip a little as Liam sat behind him, gently setting a hand on his shoulder.

"I've got something for you."

Before Killian knew it, a small necklace was hanging in front of his face. It had a small, blue pendant on it, and Killian gently grabbed it, looking at it before sitting up.

"What is it?" He sniffled.

"It was Mother's." Liam explained, "She gave it to me before... Well, you know. I figured I'd give it to you, so I'm always with you."

"I don't want you to leave, brother." Killian spoke softly.

"I know you don't, Killian."

"I get scared when you go somewhere I can't follow." Killian said, his voice cracking over his words. Liam pulled him close, holding his head to his chest.

"I won't ever go where you can't follow me, brother. I promise with all of my heart, that I will be back sooner than you know it. And, when I come back, I'll be old enough for you and I to live on our own. We won't have to stay here anymore." Liam promised.

"Six months is a really long time, brother."

"Aye, I know it is." Liam whispered before pulling away with a smile, "But, you know what?"

"What?" Killian asked.

"I know you'll be right there, waiting for me when I return."

"Aye, I will, brother." Killian nodded.

"Hey," Liam grinned, "Want to pull one last prank before we have to head down to the docks?"

"Of course." Killian smirked in response.

"Good," Liam chuckled, "We'll need some rope, a chicken, a bucket, feathers, and honey."

"What are we doing?" Killian beamed.

"Well, you know how much Madame Crusoe loves chickens, right?" Liam smiled, "I figure we can let one into the house, and when she goes into the kitchen to find a way to get rid of it, she'll get a bucket full of honey and feathers-then she'll be a feathery mess."

"Ew." Killian grinned, "What do I need to do?"

"Just get the chicken-I'll handle the rest." Liam grinned, "Deal?"

"Deal." Killian smiled, doing his handshake with Liam. The two hurried off the bed and downstairs, casually walking by their orphanage mother.

"Where are you going, boys?" She asked, raising a brow.

"Into town." Liam spoke with a smile, "I wanted to take Killian around before I left."

"Don't get into any trouble, do you understand?"

"Or what?" Liam smiled, "You'll kick us out?"

She glared at him, and Killian didn't know how Liam continued to smile at her-she scared the hell out of him.

"We'll be back soon." Liam added before hurrying out the door, dragging Killian along.

"Now, brother," Liam started, "Go get one of the chickens from next door-be careful, though. They can be kind of feisty."

"Aye-aye." Killian smiled, saluting his brother as they took off in different directions.

Killian hurried around the back of their neighbor's lot, beelining for the chicken coop. Of course, they were already cranky and too excitable. Killian couldn't let his brother down, though.

He glanced around to ensure that there weren't any people around before reaching down into their pen and grabbing one. It squawked and squirmed in his hands, but he quickly hurried out of their yard, trying to keep the damn thing quiet.

He met Liam at the front door, who was carrying his own supplies.

"Perfect." Liam grinned, slightly out of breath, "I'll open the door when you can let the chicken in."

"Okay." Killian nodded, watching his brother slip into the house. Killian kept a tight hold on the chicken, holding one hand over it's beak so it wouldn't cause too much noise.

After a few minutes had passed, the door creaked open, making Killian grin. He carefully set the chicken awry in the house, hurrying to let Liam out, then shut the door behind themselves.

The two hid out behind some of the bushes in front of the house, peering into the window of the kitchen. They watched as their orphanage mother screamed and hurried around the home, and they could hear her ear-shattering shriek as the bucket of feathers and honey coated her.

"You're my best partner in crime, little brother." Liam grinned, patting Killian's head.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Killian felt a hand on his shoulder.<p>

"Killian, I'm leaving soon. Want to wake up and come down to the docks with me?" Liam whispered. Killian sat up in his bed, turning to see Liam in his naval uniform. He didn't like it.

"You look stupid." Killian mumbled.

"Don't I?" Liam chuckled, ruffling Killian's hair, "I hate this stupid hat. But, as soon as I'm an officer, I get the cool tassels on my shoulders."

Killian couldn't help but smile at that, knowing he had to be happy for Liam.

"Let me get dressed." Killian smiled, shoving his brother gently.

"Alright, alright." Liam chuckled, rising up off the bed.

After Killian was dressed and ready to go, the two boys walked down to the docks quietly. It was still early in the morning, so the town was mostly quiet yet. No one in the town had risen yet to start the day-and for that, Killian was grateful. He wasn't sure how many people he wanted to see him crying.

"What are you going to do while I'm gone, brother?" Liam asked with a smile.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe I'll try and work out some tricks on my own." Killian spoke proudly.

"If you can pull one off on your own, I would be even more proud of you than I already am." Liam chuckled, ruffling his hair again.

"You're proud of me?" Killian asked, looking up to his older brother.

"Aye, of course I am!" Liam beamed, "Would you ever doubt that?"

"No, I guess not." Killian smiled, stopping and turning to face his brother as they reached the docks. Many of the other young men were waiting to board the ship as well, causing Killian to sigh.

"I promise I'll be back in six months time." Liam grinned, "You won't even notice I'm gone."

"I'll definitely notice that you aren't here," Killian replied, his smile dropping as he adjusted the collar on Liam's coat, "I'll miss you, brother."

"I'll miss you, too, Killian." Liam smiled before pulling his brother close. Killian squeezed his eyes shut as he tried blocking out the tears that were threatening. As soon as Liam tugged away in the slightest, the floodgates broke.

"Oh, Killian, please don't cry." Liam whispered, pulling his brother close again, "I promise I'll be back before you know it. It'll be like I've been gone a week."

"Liam, please don't leave me alone." Killian whimpered, clutching his brother's coat tight.

"I'm not leaving you alone forever, Killian. I cross my heart and hope to die." Liam replied, gently tugging away, "Will you promise me something?"

Killian nodded as he sniffled, hastily wiping away his tears.

"Promise me you'll be right here when I return?"

"I promise, brother. I will always be right here." Killian whispered.

Liam smiled and pressed a quick kiss to the top of his head before patting his shoulder.

"Goodbye, Liam." Killian sniffled.

"Not a goodbye, brother." Liam grinned over his shoulder as he began walking away, "This is merely a 'see you later'!"

"See you later!" Killian called back, a smile finding its way to his lips.

He waited until the ship was long out of sight before heading back towards the orphanage. On his way there, he pulled the necklace out from under his shirt and glanced down to it. He clasped it tight in his hand, closing his eyes.

_Cross my heart and hope to die._

* * *

><p>"Killian?" A soft voice asked from behind him.<p>

He looked down to his hand and stump that were resting over his knees, offering a tight smile as his Swan came to sit beside him.

"Evening, lass."

"Where were you tonight? Everyone was at Granny's."

"I've been here." Killian spoke softly, looking out at the sea.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked carefully.

"Nothing, love," He spoke, smiling to her, "I'm fine."

"No, you only come out to the docks if you're thinking." Emma replied, "What's wrong?"

Killian didn't respond. He let out a small sigh when she wrapped an arm around him.

"I know we both have issues with walls, but, Killian, you have to at least communicate with me." Emma whispered, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"Today was Liam's birthday." Killian finally spoke softly.

"Killian." Emma sighed, scooting closer to him as he placed his hand over his eyes.

"He meant the world to me, Emma. When I had nothing but the clothes on my back, I had Liam." Killian spoke softly, his voice cracking, "I miss him so terribly."

She didn't respond-instead, she laid her head on his shoulder and gently took his hand in hers. She laced their fingers together, making him smile a little.

"I know he loved you, Killian." Emma said.

"Aye, lass, he did. And, I him." Killian sighed, trying to keep his breaths even.

"You know it wasn't your fault, Killian."

"I know." Killian nodded. Emma rubbed his shoulder softly, making Killian sniffle.

"It's okay to cry, Killian. He meant a lot to you."

"Pirates aren't usually-"

"Killian, I think you could make a small exception." Emma spoke, leaning over to smile at him. A few tears fell from his eyes, making him smile a little.

Emma let go of his hand to wipe at his tears, letting out a quiet giggle.

"See? You needed to let those out. Those were some big, crocodile tears." She teased, earning a soft elbow to the side.

"Those were not crocodile tears, love. Those were pirate tears."

"It's an expression, Killian." Emma giggled, pressing another kiss to his cheek.

It was silent between the two of them for only a few moments before Emma spoke once more.

"C'mon," She spoke softly, looping her arm through his, "Let's go take a walk on the beach. You can tell me about Liam."

Killian glanced to her, chuckling as she yanked him up and started down the docks.

"To start, Liam was a troublemaker."

"Oh, now that sounds familiar."


End file.
